


Fuck you better

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: So she thinks, she can have you huh? I’ll prove her wrong.





	Fuck you better

Summary: So she thinks, she can have you huh? I’ll prove her wrong.

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Setting: Any season

Warnings: rough sex, plot what plot *wiggles brow*, oral (male receiving)

Word count: 2521

Notes: written for my 400 follower celebration requested by @chrisevansthedoritobastard song: Fuck you better by Neon Hitch hope you enjoy hun and I’m sorry it took me so long to get this one out.

 

 

Giving that skanky hoe ten seconds to pry herself from your boyfriend before things get really interesting, like tossing her scrawny ass out into the new fallen snow. You watch from the small hallway leading towards the bathrooms from which you just came, blood boiling in your veins as you lean against the wall studying the two of them silently.

Dean sat facing the bar trying his best to politely tell the woman hanging off his shoulder to move on he’s not lookin’ has a woman who’s returning any second now.

Not taking the hint as she rubs her breasts into his shoulder barely covered by the thin tank top she’s wearing, “Come on baby I promise I’ll show you a good time, let’s get outta here. What’d say hmm?” she purrs sliding a hand down to pinch his ass.

“I believe he’s said no a few times honey,” you sneer the last word anger building in your veins. “Now you mind getting your grubby hands off my husband before I break each finger slowly,” low growl leaving your lips having had enough of this woman assaulting Dean.

Rolling her obviously contact wearing violet purple eyes as they come to rest on your frame, arms crossed sending her a death glare. “Bitch please he ain’t your husband,” waving a hand dismissively towards you.

Reacting quickly, you grab that hand by her wrist, tugging till you have her whole arm twisted at an odd angle behind her back, pushing till she’s flush with the bar top, “You really should mind your manners sweet cheeks, never know who your messing with after all.”

Giving her arm a hard tug backwards almost to the point of breaking it, feeling a set of strong arms wrap around your waist starting to pull you away. “Come on Y/N she ain’t worth it sweetheart,” Dean breathed into your ear.

Huffing, wanting to break something or maybe it’s someone, but you listen to Dean letting her go and backing up with him a few steps. He releases you from his hold turning to grab both your jackets, laying down a few bills to cover dinner and beers. He’s turning just as the bar skank balls her fist up aiming for you.

“Y/N,” is all Dean gets out, yet its years of hunting by his side that’s given you reflexes on par with his, as you side step making the woman stumble.

Tsking, “Drinking and fighting don’t go hand in hand doll,” posture relaxed, yet inside your coiled ready for a fight.

“Shut it bitch,” lunging at you again.

Another side step, making her fall on her face with a sicken crunch, “Warned ya,” smirk sliding over your lips as you take Dean’s hand letting him lead you both from the bar.

Adrenaline pumping through your veins, tugging Dean towards where Baby’s parked thankfully in a darker part of the lot.

Laughing, “What’s got you all excited?”

Smirk still in place, you turn and push Dean till his back hits the cold metal of the Impala one hand coming to rest on the hood just by his head the other wrapping around his neck pushing your body against his. Strong leather clad arms wrap around your waist enjoying the shiver of arousal he gets from you.

Leaning in, drawing the tip of his nose over your cheek then down the soft column of your neck, gifted to him on a sigh. “Talk to me baby girl. What’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours,” breathe ghosting over your skin, lips laying a track over the shell of your ear, before nipping at the lobe.

“Fuck me Dean,” moan leaving your lips when his hit a soft spot right below your ear.

Cheshire cat grin spreads over his face while pulling back to rest your foreheads together, “Let’s go then baby girl,” lips crushing with yours in a desperately rough kiss that’s all teeth, tongues and hands roaming, eyes closed. Desperation coating your veins, a need to prove to yourself that he’s not going anywhere that he’s yours.

You can taste the beer and cheese burger with a drop of something that’s all Dean which has you addicted to his man from the start. Free hand comes up to tangle in his short brown hair tugging harshly as you rock into his pelvis needing the friction. Hands coming down to grip your ass while Dean sucks on your tongue, squeezing the jeans covered globes pushing you closer between his parted legs. Letting you feel just what you’ve started.

“Gotta get outta here motels just a few miles up the road,” Dean manages to gasp out between breaths and light kisses.

You however are having none of that, therefore instead of listening, you pull Dean away from the car gripping his hand to lead him over to the other side of Baby. Adorably confused look passes over his features that morphs into a heated, lust filled glaze as you push the jacket from his shoulders before opening the back door and tossing it over the front seat.

“Now not later,” grinning, reaching for his belt loops which he brushes your hands away.

Giving him a pout, “Get in.”

Head shaking, returning your fingers to the prominent bulge cupping him gently in your palm before giving a tight squeeze. “You first love,” bottom lip caught between your teeth while giving him the most innocent smile you can.

He doesn’t expect your nimble fingers to unbutton, then unzip his jeans right here in the parking lot, hand slipping between cotton boxers and bare skin, dancing lightly over the fat cock head gathering the drops of precum. Watching his eyes close, bottom lip caught between his teeth leaving indentions as his hips thrust against you, back pressed against Baby.

Giving him a few quick pumps before pulling your hand out and away, checking around to make sure the two of you are truly alone, before pulling his jeans and boxers down, cock springing free to curve against his stomach. You hear the groan that leaves his lips smirking when you lock eyes, kneeling down before him dragging your tongue from crown up to base getting a hiss from the man above. Emerald eyes closing in bliss, one hand balled into a fist at his side while the other cards through your hair massaging your scalp.

Your own hands come up one laying against his hip nails dragging over muscular thigh leaving a trail of red behind. While its partner gently cups his balls rolling them between your fingers as you suck on the head of his cock. Tongue swirling around lapping at the slit tasting his musky essence, making you groan in pleasure the vibrations running along his shaft.

“Shit baby please,” Dean groans eyes popping open to watch his cock slowly disappear into the warm, wet cavern of your mouth, hips once more thrusting forward, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Drops of saliva drip from your lips, tongue running around his shaft as your mouth moves. Sliding your hand up to the parts of his cock you can’t fit into your mouth stoking him quickly. Heat and wetness pooling in your core at the little groans and soft moans Dean is letting out above you, the way his callused fingers run through your hair and down your back under the neck of your shirt. He tugs wanting to see you. However you shake your head, redoubling your efforts to make Dean loose himself.

Hollowing your cheeks, flatting your tongue to let him slide down your throat slowly till you can’t fit anymore. Enjoying the weight of him in your mouth, the musky tang of his skin, the soft texture of his cock, so hard and throbbing you have to clinch your own thighs together to get some kind of friction. Pleasure thumping through your veins as you pull back only to retake him twice more in deep, swallowing around the crown feeling him shutter above you.

He knows if you keep up what that wicked mouth of yours is doing he’ll cum, “Damn Y/N stop,” he growls breath coming out in harsh pants.

Both hands gripping you under your arms and pulling you up and into his arms, “Why’d…”

He doesn’t let you finish that question as his mouth comes down to your tasting himself on your tongue, hands griping your ass, jeans abrading his cock as he sucks on your tongue getting a groan from your lips. Hands start to pull at your shirt, yanking it over your head, mouth pulling back then reattaching to your neck. Leaving marks behind, sucking them into the skin of your neck, day old stubble tingling your collarbone as you tilt your head back giving him free access.

“Strip,” he growls while pulling his own shirt from his body, pushing your away only to get into the backseat of Baby.

Waiting for you to join him once your jeans have joined his in the car, you slide in closing the door behind you. A squeak leaving your lips, Dean having gripped your waist and pulled into onto his lap making you straddle his thighs, aching cock rubbing against your dripping core. Only thing in the way is your panties which he removes with a quick jerk of his hand ripping the garment from your body. Low moan leaving your lips as his mouth trails biting kisses along the swells of your breasts, strong callused fingers gliding over your back making you shiver as they reach your bra clasp and unsnap.

Drawing the tips of his fingers over your shoulders blades then down your arms taking the straps with him. Mouth latching onto a harden dusty rose tipped peak sucking hard. One hand moving between the two of you to thumb your clit harshly hips jerking against him as your fingers run through his hair tugging him closer to your body. So lost in the pleasure his mouth is giving you that when he arches his hips upward and slams inside you, your body bows backward, a scream leaving your trembling lips.

He stills both of you are breathing harshly eyes lock, sly smirk crossing his lips, “Your fault,” licking the neglected nipple feeling you shutter around him.

“Shut it Winchester and fuck me,” growling, rolling your hips against his needing that friction having adjusted to the stretch of his thick cock.

“Shit,” groaning, head falling back into the leather. “Condom?”

Shaking your head leaning back against the front seat while raising up till just the head of his cock is inside your tight pussy, “Birth control remember.”

“Doesn’t always work,” he pants planting his feet on the floor of Baby thrusting hard up into your body.

Giving him the ‘are you serious right now’ look, you take a hand and place it on your breast making him squeeze, “Focus Dean,” moving upward again before slamming back down the both of you groaning at the feel.

Wrapping his arms around your waist, he brings you into his chest one hand sliding up into your hair holding you still as his mouth claims yours once again. The other gripping your ass, starting a hard punishing rhythm that has you bouncing in his lap. Mouths melding, noses bumping as he sucks your tongue into his mouth swallowing the moans from you.

Feeling you tighten around his cock, the squeeze almost too much but he holds off wanting you to get there as well. As oxygen becomes a needed commodity and you break apart both panting, your head landing on his shoulder while his nuzzles into the spot were shoulder meets neck. Biting a path long your shoulder, little guts leaving his lips.

“Fuck Dean please,” you whimper head raising so your hands land on his shoulders helping you to balance as you ride him harder, tight walls squeezing around his cock.

Sliding the arm from your ass to the front, fingers finding that tight little bundle of nerves, thumb pressing, circling, pushing your closer to the end. “That’s it sweetheart, feel so good in my arms,” he groans the hand in your hair wrapping around and tugging hard arching your neck backwards.

His lips attaching to your pulse point, his cock hitting the spot which makes you see stars, as tingles dance in your belly starting to spread out. You both getting sloppy in your movements, as his lips move from your neck to a nipple taking the tight bud in, giving a hard bite before suck, tipping your over the precipice of pleasure. His name a chant from your lips, before a scream leaves and you’re a rag doll in his arms.

Thrusting up into you once twice more before empting, coating your walls as you milk his cock, making him shutter around you. Both falling back into Baby’s seat panting, sweaty and stated. Resting your head on his shoulder feeling the light kisses his leaving on your chest and neck.

“Where,” he swallows thickly, “not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?”

Giggling, “I can fuck you better,” you state simply pulling your head up from his shoulder, seeing the puzzled look in those beautifully bright emerald eyes.

“What?”

Biting your lip, “I wanted to prove I could make you lose your shit better than anyone else.”

Laughter bubbled up from deep within his chest shaking the two of you and making your frown, “Baby there was never any doubt as to who can fuck me better. That will never change I don’t want no other woman, your it for me,” by the last words he’s stopped laughing, having cupped your cheek in his palm bringing you in for a deep slow kiss.

That curls your toes, making you moan into his mouth, “I love you Dean,” after pulling away, licking your lips.

“Love you to baby, now how about we get dressed and head back to the motel. I’m far from finished with you sweetheart,” and you can see the heat in his eyes. Especially when you grab his shirt, pulling it over your head still in his lap and him deep within you.

Slowly you raise both of you groan at the loss of the other, “Your jeans Mr. Winchester,” laughing as he slides commando style with both your slicks coating him, into the rough denim. “Evil.”

“Says the woman who’s wearing my shirt and nothing else,” he retorts watching you slide from the back seat ass on display. Which he takes advantage of, giving you a sound smack.

“Hey,” rubbing your butt once out of the car.

“Couldn’t help myself you my lady have a nice ass,” he grins wrapping you up into his arms, giving you a quick peck.

“Smooth talker,” you shot back, closing one door as Dean opens the front and you get in.

Shaking his head, while jogging over to the driver’s side, he slides in, starting Baby hand coming to rest on your bare thigh, gunning the engine and beating a quick path out the parking lot, for a long night in each other’s arms.


End file.
